zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury
Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury, known as Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Gekitō! Saikyō no Mamono-tachi (金色のガッシュベル!! 激闘!最強の魔物達 Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! Gekitō! Saikyō no Mamono-tachi, lit. "Golden Gash Bell!! Fierce Fighting! The Strongest Demons") in Japan, is a fighting game released on the PlayStation 2 in Japan in 2004 and later in the United States in 2006 as the last Zatch Bell! video game to be released outside Japan. A GameCube version was published by Namco Bandai Games in 2006 in the United States only after the PlayStation 2 version was localized. Gameplay Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury offers a 3D gameplay based on the story of the two initial anime seasons. There are 20 playable teams, each with six spells (the sixth is the Strongest Spell). The game has five main modes, and two extras ("Gallery" and "Options"). Each story mode level 'rates' the player action during battle, with ranks going from "A" to "E", considering points such as Health, Number of times knocked down and Time. After each story mode stage is completed, the player will receive Mamodo Points, according to the rank gained, (only ranks "A"-"C" give the player mamodo points) which are used to boost Zatch's abilities, such as Strength, Speed and Strongest Spell. In order to execute each spell, the player needs to gather heart energy, which is the blue bar near the mamodo's health bar. Each attack needs a different rate of heart energy, depending on the level of difficulty and the desired attack. The Strongest Spells can only be used if the player press correctly the button sequence in the screen, which changes from mamodo to mamodo; and after it the attack can even get stronger by pressing the buttons that will appear, or turn lower it's power by pressing other buttons (there're two sequences: one to boost the attack and another to decrease it's power). Some objects, such as rocks and metal bars, interact with the player, and may 'attack' him or his opponent (if the mamodo's spell hits an object, it'll move). This strategy is used in the battle against the original Robnos. Game Modes Story Mode: Play is done over the course of 40 levels consisting of different opponents. Often special conditions will need to be met, such as defeating an opponent with Bao Zakeruga, or surviving until time is up. In addition to the regular Story Mode there is a series of mini games which are consolidated into "Zatch's Diary". These follow every day situations in Zatch's life. Previously played levels can be reselected either to improve rating or on higher difficulties. Arcade Mode: Choose a character and fight against eight opponents. The eight opponents are preset for each character (ex. Zatch's first battle will always be against Hyde). Once completed, a special cut-scene for the chosen character will play that contains dialogue between the mamodo and his or her partner. After the scene concludes you will see the statistics of all eight matches. These statistics determine the chance of the mamodo becoming King. To receive a 100% rating, all matches must be one with an "A" rating. VS. Mode: This is a traditional one-on-one battle. Choose any character and stage and begin fighting immediately. Play can either be against CPU opponents or other people via two controllers. A ranking up system is also available. Stats for individual characters can be upgraded by the obtaining of "Mamodo Points", which are distributed after the conclusion of a match. The amount of points given is based on the aforementioned ranking system, with "A" being the best and "E" being the worst. 4P Battle: Meant as more of a party mode, the 4P battles are in the form of 2 mini games, "Burn the Spell Book", and "Catch the Yellowtail". Mini-Games: This game mode contains seven mini games, of which five are from Zatch's Diary, where certain goals must be completed. Extra Modes Gallery: The Gallery is split into several subtypes: the Model Gallery, which shows all the character models used in the game along with a short description of each; Visual Gallery, which has all the cut scenes from the Story Mode; Stage Gallery, which lets the player control Suzy Mizuno and roam freely along the multiplayer stages; and the Sound Gallery, which contains all the music from the game. Option/Password: Where you can change the game settings, save/load the game, and unlock secret features via passwords. Playable characters The player can choose between 20 teams to play the "Arcade" and "Versus" modes, but the only playable team in "Story" mode is Zatch & Kiyo. Some teams (marked with *) aren't playable, but can be fought in Story mode, as well as be seen in "Gallery". Only a few teams are unlocked since the beginning, with the others being unlocked if they're defeated in the Story mode with "A" or "B" ranks (at least one "A" rank). If the player gets at least two "A" ranks in versus mode with the same team, the mamodo will be unlocked in the gallery, being the partner unlocked after completing the Arcade with the same team. Below is a list of all teams in-game teams (there are also Naomi and Suzy in the game). * Zatch and Kiyo * Kanchome and Folgore * Tia and Megumi * Ponygon and Kafk * Wonrei and Li-en * Kido and Dr. Riddles * Reycom and Hosokawa * Sugino and Haru * Kolulu and Lori * Fein and Sebe * Eshros and Shin * Robnos and Ruku * Maruss and Rembrant * Brago and Sherry * Rops and Apollo * Baransha and Garza * Bari and Gustav * Zeno and Dufort * Hyde and Eido * Victoream and Mohawk Ace * Penny and Uri * * Byonko and Alvin * * Laila and Albert * * Tsao-lon and Gensou * * Belgim E.O. and Dalia * * Pamoon and Lance * * Demolt and Vile * * Zofis and Koko * * Baltro and Steng (giant and small form) * * Robnos and Ruku (separated) * Stages The player can choose between 12 stages (13, including the hidden stage) to play in VS. Mode. Some stages (marked with *) are playable only on Story Mode, playable on Mini-Games or roamable in the Stage Gallery, and some others (marked with **) can be playable in certain levels on Arcade Mode. * River Bed ** In the morning ** In the afternoon* * Botanical Garden * Park * Abandoned Building * Roof of Abandoned Building * Schoolyard * Cold Storage Warehouse * Concert Auditorium ** Door busted** ** Door repaired* (mini-game) * Castle ** Backstairs enabled** ** Backstairs blocked* (Hard mode) * Meadow * Quarry * Forest ** In the afternoon ** At nigh* * Abandoned Factory ** Normal ** Dilapidated* * Vacant Lot** * Ruins ** Crumbling room* ** Portico *** Normal* *** Perforated* ** Pillar room* ** Throne room* * Top Level of Ruins** * Front of Windmill * Sky (cheat) * Play yard* (mini-game) Passwords/Cheats In Option/Password section, the player has access to a password input, wich unlocks some features that are unavailable on a normal gameplay. Certain passwords require the player to do other tasks beforehand. The passwords are: *Zatch + Tia + Kanchome + Suzy + Suzy + Volcan 300 + Naomi + Ponygon = Suzy in Model Gallery *Naomi + Zatch + Naomi + Zatch + Naomi + Zatch + Naomi + Volcan 300 = Naomi in Model Gallery *Volcan 300 + Zatch + Tia + Zatch + Zatch + Tia + Zatch + Volcan 300 = Let's Play With Volcan 300 Mini-Game/Revive Volcan (complete Zatch's Diary) *Tia + Tia + Tia + Suzy + Tia + Suzy + Suzy + Suzy = Hyde on VS. Mode *Volcan 300 + Ponygon + Zatch + Tia + Naomi + Naomi + Zatch + Volcan 300 = Ponygon on VS. Mode *Brago + Brago + Zatch + Brago + Zatch + Brago + Brago + Brago = Zeno on VS. Mode *Zatch + Zatch + Zatch + Zatch + Zatch + Ponygon + Zatch + Zatch = Victoream on VS. Mode *Suzy + Suzy + Suzy + Tia + Suzy + Tia + Tia + Tia = Hyde on Arcade Mode *Tia + Suzy + Suzy + Kanchome + Zatch + Zatch + Zatch + Ponygon = Ponygon on Arcade Mode (beat Hard mode on Story Mode and complete Zatch's Diary) There are other secret features that can be unlocked by the following procedures: *'Sky stage on VS. Mode:' Hold L1 and R1 on the Stage Select screen and choose any stage. *'Arcade Mode:' Win 20 matches on VS Mode (1 player and memory card enabled). *'4P Battle Mode:' Win 40 matches on VS Mode (1 player and memory card enabled). *'Let's Play With Ponygon Mini-Game:' Beat Arcade Mode with Ponygon. *'Model Gallery:' Defeat Baltro on Story Mode. *'Stage Gallery:' Defeat Zeno on Story Mode. *'Visual Gallery:' Defeat Zeno on Story Mode. *'Sound Gallery:' Play any mini-game 60 times. Differences between the game and anime Although the synopsis states that "players can experience all the action in environments faithful to the TV series", the game oscillates from the original television material in many ways. Here are some examples: *Some Mamodo teams can cast spells that do not appear in the anime. (e.g. Kolulu and Lori using Raja Zerusen) *Some Mamodo teams have their outfit colors revamped. (e.g. Belgim E.O. and Dalia Anjé) *Some spellbooks have their color revamped. (e.g. Zofis' book being brown instead of magenta) **The original colors are mentioned in Model Gallery. *Eido has new voice actors in the English version. Byonko's voice actor speaks in a different tone. *In Level 11, you have to use Jikerdor against the Robnos you are fighting with. In the anime, Zatch and Kiyo used Jikerdor against the Robnos who was hiding in the warehouse. *In Level 13, you unlock Zakerga after completing the mission. In the anime, this spell was not unleashed until later in the series. *In Level 15, you have the mission of unpluging Baltro's right underleg. In the anime, Zatch and Kiyo had to unplug both of Baltro's underlegs. *After beating Level 15, the cutscene showcases Baltro punching Kiyo. In the anime, Baltro punches Folgore. *In Level 19, you unlock Bao Zakeruga after completing the mission. In the anime, this spell was unleashed prior to Rops and Apollo's encounter, and likewise before the unlocking of Zakerga. **The game contradicts itselfs, because when you use Bao Zakeruga, Kiyo yells "Come out fourth spell!", and it is the fith unlockeable spell in-game. *In Level 23, you have the mission of protecting Suzy until time runs out. In the anime, Suzy was not present during Zatch's and Bari's match. *After beating Level 26, the cutscene showcases Dr. Riddles telling Kiyo about a Mamodo with the same face as Zatch. In the anime, this conversation never took place, insomuch as Dr. Riddles only told Kiyo the secret of the spellbook and the advent of a flagitious menace. In reallity, the one who told Kiyo about Zatch's lookalike was Robnos. *Before Level 27, the cutscene showcases Zatch finding Penny and Byonko at the ruins, and proceeds to battle them. In the anime, the only time where Zatch fought these two within the ruins was after three Supreme Mamodo were defeated, and he and his friends were headed to defeat Demolt. **The exact same thing happens with Laila in Level 31. *Before Level 32, the cutscene showcases Kiyo crying while carrying Laila on his lap, telling her that Goren of the Stone's curse is no more. In the anime, Kiyo did tell her that the curse ended, but the one who freed Laila from her fear was Albert. *In Level 32 and 33, you battle against Tsao-lon and Belgim E.O. respectively. In the anime, Zatch and Kiyo have never met them. *In Level 36, you defeat Demolt. In the anime, the battle against Demolt is considerably longer, as he uses Girugadomu Barusuruk and Zatch needs company in order to defeat him. Since the longer battle is not in the game, Zagurzem is not unleashed. **If you beat the level on Normal difficulty, the following cutscene shows Zofis using Radom, making Zatch and Kiyo fall into a potential doom. In the anime, this happened before the Four Supreme Mamodo were even introduced. *After beating Level 38, the cutscene showcases Zofis being sent back to the Mamodo World by Zatch and Kiyo. In the anime, it was Brago who burnt Zofis' book, although it happened off-screen. *Before Level 39, the cutscene showcases Zatch and Kiyo being sent to the windmill by Zeno, and proceed to battle him. In the anime, none of that happened; it was not until the Faudo Arc that Zatch and Zeno had a match, wich was not in front of the windmill. *Several Mamodo were omited in Story Mode. (e.g. Alm) Differences between the original and the US version Penny's_English_health_bar.png|Penny's health bar. Tsao-lon's_English_health_bar.png|Tsao-lon's health bar. *The original icons for the characters show their faces. The icons in the US version only show the Mamodo name. **Although Penny's and Tsao-lon's icons are not used in the US adaptation, they do exist in the game archives. *Bari's loading screen was removed from the US version, by cause of the United States' strict regulations regarding alcohol overtones in kids media. *The character models have thicker outlines and brighter coloration in the Japanese version. There are also few differences on how certain spells look, although they are minor differences. Minor differences can also be seen on certain characters' strongest spell, usually graphical differences, but sometimes sound differences as well. *In Story Mode of the Japanese version, some vignettes can appear displaying the characters talking while fighting. The vignettes were completely removed from the US version, whilst the dialogue was dubbed and the majority of the lines can be heard. *In Story Mode, as of the Slate volume begins, some mission conditions were altered. *The voices in the Japanese version have higher quality compared to the US voice lines. **The original version sometimes uses echo sound effects, but the English seldom does, and only in Story Mode cutscenes. *The Japanese version has three exclusive songs (Intro song, credits song, and Meadow theme). The US adaptation replaces one of them with its own exclusive song (the intro song), however, the Meadow theme is replaced with the Schoolyard theme, thus making it play in Level 29 and 30 too. The Japanese version uses two credits songs (one for Easy mode,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpjK3JNJKg0&t=1255s and another for Normal and Hard mode), but since the second song uses Japanese lyrics, the first one was reused for the US version in all difficulties. **The second Japanese credits song still exists in the game files of the GC version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDMNUV6Xekc *There are some occasions that the US version did not dubbed lines from the original version: **In Level 5, Zatch says "Unu!" in the original version. The line was not dubbed. **In Level 11, Zatch yells when completing the mission. The line was not dubbed until the release of the GC version. **In Level 13, Zatch says "Unu!" in the original version. The line was not dubbed. **In Level 15, Baltro says "もちろんだろう, ステング" and uses Zeberusen in battle. The intro line and the line for the spell were not dubbed. **After Level 15, Zatch mumbles and Baltro screams (making a speech bubble appear) in the cutscene. The lines were not dubbed, and the final speech bubble was removed. **After Level 36, on Normal difficulty, Zatch and Kiyo scream in the cutscene. The lines were not dubbed. **In the "Ride Ponygon" mini-game, Ponygon yells every time you catch a fish. The lines were not dubbed, and the original lines were reused. *Both versions tend to use different music for Story Mode cutscenes. **As a matter of fact, the US adaptation uses a brand new song for the cutscene after Level 39, but only a sample of it can be briefly heard. No other level ever plays that song. *The battle against Victoream is much more difficult in the United States version. Victoream has twice the defense in the US version as opposed to the Japanese version. Victoream's battle is the only battle to have a character's stats modified between the two versions. Victoream's AI also seems to be slightly different in the Japanese version, as he uses a larger variety of spells. *In the US version of Story Mode, Zatch's Zaker can overpower Laila's Migron and Or Migurga, as well as Zeno's Zaker. This is not possible in the Japanese version. **However, Zatch's Zakerga can not overpower Laila's Or Migurga, probably due to a blunder during changes. *The sound effects for Pamoon's spells are removed for the US adaptation. Moreover, Pamoon and Lance's jump sounds are pretty odd and buggy, since they appear to be playing Belgim E.O.'s grunting voice sound. *The Japanese version is a PS2-exclusive video game. In the USA, it is available in both PS2 and GC. Errors and oversight during localization *Kanchomé's name is written without the accent mark throughout the entire game. *There is a photo of a battle between Baransha and Rops in the Mode Select screen. Their icons are in the style of the original version of the game, even though the US version discarded them. *The lip syncing does not match the character's voices in the United States version. This is because while the lines were changed, the speaking animation was not modified. (e.g. Level 2 and 26) *Since the line for Zeberusen was not dubbed, Steng only says "Zeberu!". This makes Baltro use the wrong spell. *Rops' name is credited twice in the credits after finishing Story Mode. One literally states "Ropussu aka Rops", probably added for comedy sake solely. **Also, Shin's mother is credited as "1 line". *On Sound Gallery, Battle Scene 6 and 9 are the same in the US version. This is because Battle Scene 9 was originally Meadow theme, wich was replaced. *In the introduction scene for Kolulu in Arcade Mode, the original version consists of Lori slowly reading Zeruku, while her Mamodo tries to stop her. The US version have mistaken the scene, since the only voice discernible is Kolulu's. *In the ending scene for Bari in Arcade Mode, the original version consists of Bari asking Gustav what shall he do in order to be strong, to wich he replies "自分でよく考えるんだ". The US version accidentally used the line from the introduction scene, making Gustav's line not played. Differences between the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions *Since both the PS2 and GC have different graphic rendering, there are many differences between the lighting, rendering and textures on both versions. Typically, spells are slightly more detailed on the GC version, notably Hyde's Jikirga and Brago's Gigano Reis. *Some voice lines for Story Mode are ameliorated in the GC version of the game. *In the PS2 version, the introduction dialogue for each level can be skipped when Kiyo or Zatch start to talk. In the GC version, it can be skipped when the foe is talking. *The frame-rate in the GC version sometimes drops, usually when you and/or the camera is too close to the spell's graphics. It also happens on 2P mode in the stage "Roof of Abandoned Building". It happens if you just stand at your starting position, and the camera is pointing not only at the back of you, but inside the outside scenery as well. *If a voice file is playing and another starts to play as well, the first audio will stop on PS2. This is not the case with the GC version. A clear way to see the difference is while casting the strongest spell, while the PS2 stops the dialogue for the bookholder's scream, the GC allows both audio files to play at the same time. *The font for Story Mode cutscenes are slighty different in both versions. *The shining stars on the Mamodo Point Distribution screen are slighty different in both versions. *Shin's voice line in Level 10 is different between the two versions. In the PS2, the introduction line is played once, while in the GC, it plays on both battle and pre-battle dialogue. *Tia's outcries in Level 13 are unique voice files on the PS2 version. The voice files are replaced for the character's striking sound files in the GC version for that level. *The GC version restored the Meadow theme, wich was deleted in the PS2 version. *Certain damage sound effects vary their volume in the GameCube version. *In the "Meadows" stage, occasionally a tree branch will fly out. This function seems to happen more often in the GC than the PS2 version. *In the GC version, the stage "Front of Windmill" has a gray background instead of a sky background. This might be because the sky texture on that stage was either corrupted in translation or missing. *Pamoon's spells sound effects are restored in the GC version. Nonetheless, now Tsao-lon's spells lack sound effects in the latter. Trivia *Steng has not got a 3D model. Instead, a camera-following 2D CGI is used for him, only seen in Level 15 and 16 of Story Mode. *In the portico stage (where you battle Victoream and Pamoon), there is a broken pillar beneath the room. There is also a glitch that permits the player to fall down the room, if the player runs and jumps with Zatch around the wall. *In the PS2 version, two sound files can not simultaneously play. Therefore, some sound files seem to be missing in the game, with some exceptions. Albeit, a voice file of Vile saying "Zemoruk!" can be heard if you pause the game when Demolt is about to hit the ground. **In the GC version, two sound files can be played at the same time, although Vile's line seems to not be in the game. *There are several NPCs in the game. However, it is utterly possible that Penny and Byonko were meant to be playable characters in the final game, but got cut for unknown reasons. This is backed up by the fact that Uri has an unused voice file for Ak Spreid, as well as both Penny and Byonko have complete profiles in the Model Gallery and their color schemes (including spellbook) have not been revamped, unlike the rest of the unplayable Mamodo of the Slate volume. Furthermore, they also appear alongside Kido and Tia in the subsection of 4P Battle Mode on the official page. ZBMF-Zofis (P2-A).png|Zofis' P2 costume. ZBMF-Zofis (P2-B).png|Zofis in P2 costume in action. ZBMF-Zofis (P2-C).png|Zofis in P2 costume being attacked. ZBMF-Tsao-lon (P2).png|Tsao-lon's P2 costume. ZBMF-Belgim E.O (P2).png|Belgim E.O's P2 costume. ZBMF-Pamoon (P2).png|Pamoon's P2 costume. **Oddly enough, the Japanese manual for the game states "登場キャラは総勢２０組４０キャラ以上！" ("The characters that appear are 20 teams of 40 characters or more in total!"). **On a related note, there are also unused P2 sprites for Zofis and Koko, Tsao-lon and Gensou, Belgim E.O and Dalia and Pamoon and Lance on the game files. Excluding Zofis and Koko, the P2 models for the NPCs are just slight variations on the clothing hue, complexion or book color. In Dalia's case, her model disappears once her book is taken away, indicating the premature and uncompleted state of the aforementioned. *Judging by the Japanese character icons, Zofis and Zeno had different color schemes that were changed for the final game. In addition, Dufort's clothes have a different color scheme in the official page. Quotes External links * Official Japanese page on Bandai Namco Entertainment Japan. * Original game manual booklet on goo, web portal powered by Nippon Telegraph and Telephone Corporation. References Category:Video Games Category:GameCube Category:PlayStation 2